


All The Reasons Why

by dreamingKatfish



Series: 2019 Tumblr Valentine's Day Fic Exchange [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: A lazy morning leads to a complement battle, one Chiaki plans to win.





	All The Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> This is one the fic for the Valentine's Day fic exchange on tumblr. My match is evil-muffins, and for you mate hope you like these. If not let me know and I can rewrite them. I really want excuses to write.

The sun has long since rising, but two soon-to-be-married bodies continue to lie peacefully in bed. The prince of the kingdom quietly dragging his fingers through his fiance's, the princess, hair. Their legs tangled together as they lounge about. Both are usually so busy either preparing for their wedding, helping run the kingdom, or trying to keep their friends from destroying anything. That they had decided to take this quiet moment for themselves. A voice from within the prince, a ghost of a past prince whose soul is now bound to the current prince after an accident while playing with magic, speaks up, “Chiaki, you know you’re very warm, right? It’s . . . nice,” the princess feels herself smile at her boyfriend’s, happy to hear him trying to express his feelings more instead of closing them off. But her other boyfriend, the one who the body originally belonged to continues, “She’s also cute. Can’t forget that part,” The ghost hums, “You’re quite right. Maybe not by society's standards. But by our standards? Adorable.”

 

Chiaki feels her face heat up a bit, “I guess you two are in a good mood. My beautiful boys. My smart and straightforward and very fun boys,” She tries to see if she can turn the table on them. It won’t be easy, but she’s always liked challenging games.

 

“You seem to have forgotten how smart you are too. You always manage to surprise me, so you must be incredibly capable,” the ghost begins. The prince continues, “She’s a good leader, too. Always managing to inspire and united everyone.”

 

Chiaki sits up, “Izuru you are incredibly capable. Able to predict most people’s actions. You know just what everyone needs and when they need it, too. And Hajime you manage to gain everyone’s respect with  your work alone. Even the most detestable people respect you. And even the outcast are your friends as despite everything you never try to change them and accept them as they are. Something many people don’t try, especially other royalty.”

 

The two boys recognize the challenge and decide to keep going. Hajime comes up with something first, “Well you are one of the best challengers I know. Whether it would be archery or chess, or cards. You always come out on top and if that’s not amazing,” Izuru then comes in right after, “And you talk of Hajime’s popularity and forgetting your own. While everyone respects Hajime, everyone loves you. Your friends with everyone due to the endless amount of kindness in your heart.”

 

Chaiki scoffs, “Don’t forget how much of a sweet talker you can be yourself Izuru. Glittering golden words, you could make palaces out of paragraphs. You have every word in and the world and use every single last one of them to their fullest extent. And Hajime, though you don’t win the challenges, you get stuff done constantly. If something needs to be done, everyone know they can count on you to see it through. No matter the obstacles in the way or the amount of work needed for it, you get it done, always,” Though Chaiki begins to think she need a different approach, “And that’s not all for the both of you. Hajime, you have such calming green eyes that I can’t help but get lost in. And Izuru your red eyes are striking and hypnotic and I wouldn’t want to look away even if given the chance. And don’t get me started on just how buff you are Hajime! Maybe you look thinner when dressed, but you work out and it’s clear for me to see. And I’ve seen pictures of you Izuru and talk about hot! You put model men to shame with your beauty. Both of you are absolutely gorgeous and I’m still not over how I got not only one of the best looking people in all of the realm, but two.”

 

Both boys gets flustered and red washes over their shared face. Chaiki smirks in triumph and claims her prize. And despite their fluster the boys eagerly return her kiss. All three content to pass lazy kisses for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Critic greatly appreciated. Oh and I'm looking for someone to beta my Danganronpa fics. So if that sounds like something you're interested in hit me up on tumblr or Amino, it's the same username of dreamingKatfish.


End file.
